


pizza my heart

by sunshine_evak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even is whipped for Isak, Hate to Love, Isak is secretly too, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, SKAM - Freeform, Sexual Content, delivery boy! au, enemies?, to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_evak/pseuds/sunshine_evak
Summary: Isak is a pizza delivery boy, and Even is a guy who never tips and never gets his name right, and somehow, they fall in love.





	1. the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first real chaptered fic, so please go easy on me haha (also shout out to cat who suggested the CHEESY title)

Isak groaned as he parked his bike in front of the familiar building, picking up the heavy bag holding at least twenty pizzas, and begrudgingly climbed the many flights of stairs to reach the dreaded apartment. The closer he gets, the louder the cliché pop music and sound of conversations get, and he prepares to be greeted by the same shitfaced teenager who does not of have the money ready, causing Isak to have to stand in the doorway and wait for the guy and his friends to throw together the amount needed to pay for the pizzas. 

 Isak takes one last deep breath before he rings the doorbell to the apartment. After ringing the bell for a solid two minutes, the wooden door swings open to reveal exactly who he was hoping it would not be. 

 

“FINALLY! IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH I..IVER IS IT?” The oh-so-familiar teenager with bright blue eyes hazed over by drunkenness yells over the music.

 

“I-It’s uh, Isak. It’s literally on my name tag. Your total will be 2580.00 kroner.” Isak says, become more and more annoyed by the second.

 

“Oh shit! Damn that’s a lot, ok… um.. one minute Ian” 

 

  The door is then slammed on Isak as the host scrambles to get the money. Minutes later, Isak is tempted to just leave and pay for the stupid pizzas himself, then all of a sudden, the door swings open, and the guy shoved a handful of crumpled bills in Isak’s direction, a goofy smile plastered on his face and sweat covering his forehead. 

 

“Here ya go! 2580 kroner exactly!” The boy says exactly, much to Isak’s dismay.

 

“Thanks. Have a nice party.” Isak mumbles, taking the money and setting down some of the pizzas.

 

“Haha will do!” The teenager slurs as Isak makes his way down the stairs to his bike.

  
  


As Isak hops on his bike to go back to the pizza place he works at, he puts the money in the bag, and mutters “Of course. Once again, no fucking tip”. 

  
  


The rest of the Friday night was uneventful. Isak navigates through Oslo traffic, making way too many stops, from pizza place to house, pizza place to house, until finally his shift is done. 

 

When he gets home, he’s greeted with Eskild’s loud voice, yelling “HELLLOO MY PRECIOUS PIZZA BOY! COME WATCH THIS DOCUMENTARY WITH LINN AND I! IT’S ABOUT PENGUINS!”

“No thanks Eskild. I’m going to bed. Goodnight Linn, Eskild” Isak lazily nods, as he makes his way down the hallway to his room. 

  
  


Isak takes off his uniform and jeans and throws it into the general direction of his laundry basket, and climbs into his bed, rolling around to get comfortable. But as he lies down in bed, staring at the ceiling waiting to suddenly fall asleep, he can’t stop thinking about the pretty blue eyes and golden hair of the tall boy that never fucking tips.

  
****

 

 


	2. dirty socks and bathroom accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a first real chapter! I would like to say a billion thank you's to Cat who has helped me write this, by reading it and helping me make this chapter great. I hope to update 1-2 times a week, but it all depends on how busy I get with school and ballet and everything. Hope you enjoy! You can follow me on tumblr at sunshine-evak, twitter at sunshineevak, and on instagram at sunshine.evak!

**Monday, 06:40**

  


Isak wakes up suddenly to the sound of his alarm clock letting him know it’s time for school. The boy flops over, landing on the floor with a quiet thud. “Fucking shit” He groans, slowly picking himself off the floor, and tossing his duvet back onto his bed. The tired blonde quietly walks down the hall to the bathroom and starts the water. As he waits for the hot water to come, he looks at his reflection in the mirror and groans, silently reminding himself to try and get more sleep.

 

After showering, he heads back to his room, and after checking the time, he realises that he only has ten minutes to get dressed, have some form of breakfast, brush his teeth, and get to the tram stop three blocks away before it leaves.

 

Isak picks up a wrinkled shirt and jeans he found in the back of the closet and picks up and a pair of socks he found on the floor, only to find out, one of them was sticky with, well let’s just say the teenager didn’t have tissues at the time. “Ew! Fuck!” he groans as he tosses the sock back onto the floor, and picks up another, hopefully clean, sock. The seventeen-year-old hurries to the kitchen, taking out the cheese and bread, and sloppily slicing and putting it on the bread, shoving it in his mouth without even toasting it. He chokes a couple times on the dryness of the bread and cheese but manages to not die before seven-thirty in the morning.

 

The blonde runs to the bathroom, taking less than thirty seconds to brush his teeth. He slides on his shoes, throws on a jacket, and closes the door quietly, remembering that Linn and Eskild were asleep. Isak runs out the door, checking his phone to see how much time he has to make it to the bus.

 

“Four minutes, okay,” he mumbles, and sets off to the nearest bus stop, not quite jogging, but not just walking either. Out of breath, Isak makes it just in time, running up and sitting in one of the many empty seats on the bus from Grunerløkka to Nissen.

  
  


**Wednesday, 12:50**

 

“Aw guys, last weekend, I went down on this girl, and I shit you not, I don’t think she had a clitoris”

 

“Aha! No fucking way, I don’t think that’s possible!”

 

“No, No I swear, I was looking for it, but holy shit, nothing. Like, nothing.”

 

Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus are passionately describing their recent hookups, and Isak is just simply listening, half paying attention to their conversation, half paying attention to the video game he was playing on his phone.

 

“Yo Isak, have you had any good hookups lately?” Mahdi asks.

 

Isak’s head shoots up at the sound of his name, his character on the game instantly dying. After he processes the question, his face shows fear, but only for a second.

 

“I uhh, um I haven’t been having any really. They’re all shitty, haha” he says falsely, hoping that satisfied Mahdi enough to get him off the topic.

 

“Oh really? But you have so much game! I would think you would get the good ones!”

 

Nope. It did not satisfy Mahdi.

 

“Well, I-uh-I just”

 

“Isak is losing his game” Magnus blurts out, unknowingly saving Isak’s ass from a possible uncomfortable moment.

 

“At least I had game to begin with. I don't see you getting any.” He says, easily changing the topic from Isak’s sex life to Magnus’ lack thereof.

 

Jonas speaks up, inviting everyone to a party hosted by some third year on Friday. They argue a bit about who is bringing what to the pregame, and where the pregame will be. After many excuses from Jonas and Mahdi, It’s decided that Isak will host the pregame, and Magnus will bring the beer since he “leeches off of everyone else’s booze and never fucking pays back”.

  
  
  


**Friday, 21:35**

  


The pregame at Isak’s shared apartment went fine. Eskild was working, and Linn decided to go out for once, even if it was just to a friend’s house. Magnus brought some shitty beer that barely got any of them tipsy, but luckily they found Eskild’s secret stash of vodka and wine and got drunk enough to the point that they had to take the bus because none of them would be able to ride a bike or walk in a straight line.

 

They get to the party and instantly run into Eva, Vilde and Chris, and Isak has to try his best not to laugh as Chris eye-fucks him whilst Jonas and Magnus are talking to the other two girls. Mahdi left, probably to go to the backyard to smoke with some random people. As Isak tries to push through the crowd of people, he sees the boy who never tips talking to a group of guys, taking a sip of his beer, and laughing, the boy’s deep blue eyes lighting up with joy. God of course Even is here Isak thought, but he snaps out of it quickly when he realises that he’s been standing in the same place in the centre of the crowd for three minutes, just staring at the gorgeous and tall blonde.

  


By eleven o’clock, the party had reached its height, the house fully packed with drunken and high teenagers, some talking, some dancing, and some hooking up. The boys had found themselves in the main bathroom tub, smoking some of Mahdi’s weed through a bong made out of a water bottle. As they are laughing about Magnus’ experience with a girl with a “cat tongue”, the door suddenly opens to reveal, the one and only, Even Bech Næsheim.

 

“Oi! Igor! Is that you?” Even slurs, showing a face of pleasant surprise.

 

“Igor?? Ha Isak who’s this?” Jonas asks, laughing hysterically probably at the fact that the person that knew Isak couldn’t even remember his name, even though it was not that funny.

 

“It’s uh-Isak, yeah, hi,” Isak says, looking down at his knees hanging over the white bathtub.

 

“Oh! sorry about that! Not delivering pizzas tonight huh?” The older blonde asks, laughing due to the fact he was most likely high along with being drunk.

 

“Haha, no” Isak laughs half-heartedly, his green eyes look up at Even, only to go back to being fixated on his knees.

Even washes his hands, and leaves, saying a short goodbye to the boys.

 

After a couple more minutes in the bathroom, Mahdi and Magnus get up to see if they can get a quick hook up before the police shut the party down, leaving Jonas and Isak alone.

 

“You think Even is cute don’t you,” The curly headed boy asks.

 

“Huh? What the fuck?! Why would I like him?” Isak spits, putting emphasis on him.

 

“Oh please Isak, your face was the colour of a fucking lobster talking to him,” Jonas says, raising his bushy brows at his best friend

 

“I don’t know! I’m high! But I know I don’t like assholes!” The blonde yells, shocked by Jonas’ observation.

 

“Okay okay, no need to get fucking pissy” he snaps, realising he pushed a nerve with Isak.

 

“I’m sorry, I just- just don’t like people to assume that just because I’m gay I like every cute boy” Isak apologises, realising he got too defensive.

 

“SO YOU DO THINK HE’S CUTE!”

 

“Oh fuck off Jonas!”

 

“You didn’t deny it!” Jonas singsongs.

 

Isak got up and left, leaving his curly haired best friend cackling in a bathtub.   


	3. gross pancakes and guru advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I posted this late, I have been having a busy week, but here it is!

Weeks had passed by, and Isak was starting to notice Even more and more, feeling like the tall gorgeous blonde with blue eyes was everywhere. As far as the second year knew, Even wasn’t noticing him at all, but the younger boy surely noticed him. Isak would be doing mundane things, like eating lunch, when he would hear someone and look up and spot the third year from across the room, staring until he risked getting caught. 

 

Even though the older boy had only spoken to him a few times, saying things like “Thanks for the pizza Isaiah” or “Jesus that’s expensive! What do you think- Israel is it?” Isak couldn’t get the boy out of his mind. To him, Even was a dickhead third year who never tips, but he was a gorgeous dickhead who never tips. 

  
  


**Saturday, 18:30**

 

“Hi, welcome to Dominos, how may I help you?” Isak recites emotionlessly. 

 

He was sick of this job and coming home smelling like cheese, meat, and despair. Even though he knows this job and the assistance from the government were his means of living, working at a chain pizza place was not fun. 

 

The middle-aged woman started ordering a long list of things, obvious that she has more than just the one kid she was holding onto with a grip of steel. The little girl who looked to be about three was staring at Isak, almost in a judgemental way. After Isak had put in the order and announced the price to the woman, he stared at the toddler, just as hard. He almost added a “whatcha looking at?!” but chose not to when he realised he was seventeen, not ten.

 

“Have a nice day” The blond mumbled, checking the time to see how many more agonising minutes he had until he was off shift. He had an hour left, but luckily his manager came in and said he needed him to do some delivery instead since they were one man short. 

  
  


The grumpy teenager hopped on his bike, tucking the pizza’s into the back carefully. He then checked the address, realising it was that same house, the house of the boy who never tips. 

 

“Well fuck me,” he mumbles, as he hops on his bike and pedals in the direction of Even’s house. 

 

Isak knocks on the door, hearing laughter and shouts coming from the other side. The door opens, revealing Even, wearing a grey shirt and jeans, his hair is flat, not styled in the way it usually is. 

 

“I asked if they could send the cutest delivery person, and well, they sure did.” The tall blond says, a smirk plastered on his face.

 

Isak’s cheeks light up with a soft glow, he looks down for a moment, before reciting the price for the pizzas and handing them to Even.

 

Even pays, with no tip of course, and closes the door halfway, and shouts “Bye Idan”

 

Isak takes a moment before saying “Bye Eli,” and walks away.

  
  


Monday, 16:15

 

Isak walked into the shared apartment, only to smell something burning and a trail of flour footprints to the kitchen.

 

“Eskild, what the fuck did you do?” he yells out, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up by the door.

 

“My precious baby gay! I am making pancakes! Come try it!” Eskild responds back, overwhelming cheer laced throughout his tone.

 

The younger boy huffs and makes his way towards the kitchen, where he sees truly how bad the mess is. There was flour all over the counters, a random egg cracked on the floor, not to mention smears pancake batter on the cabinets, and as Eskild turns around, Isak notices the pancake batter is also in parts of his hair and on his nose. 

 

“Uh, holy shit Eskild,” Isak says, shell-shocked by the sheer amount of mess there was.

 

“Oh, it’s not that bad! C’mere!” The taller one says.

 

The grumpy teenager goes over, taking a bite into one of the pancakes, only to spit it back it out into the trash. 

 

“HEY! I WORKED HARD ON THOSE!” the guru shouts, feigning anger.

 

“They taste...so, terrible? How is this possible? What did you put in here?” Isak coughs, trying to get the taste of sour and salty pancakes out of his mouth.

 

“I followed the recipe! Look!” shoving the computer covered in flour in Isak’s face.

 

“How much salt did you use and what is the expiration date on the milk?” The boy sighs, hoping he didn’t consume spoiled milk somehow.

 

“Uh, um, it expired a week ago, and I thought it said a ¼ tablespoon, not teaspoon…but it can’t be that bad” Eskild says, questioning his own words. 

He takes a bit of a pancake, instantly regretting it and coughing. “Okay, you’re right” he says, still coughing over the crappy pancake.

 

After cleaning up the kitchen, the two boys decide to go and pick up all the ingredients necessary to make “Upside Down Breakfast Extravaganza” as Eskild calls it. They enter the quiet supermarket, quickly picking up more eggs, flour, milk, and some bacon and fruit to make it a true full breakfast. 

 

They get back to the apartment, and Eskild announced to the girls that they were having breakfast for dinner and neither one of them can cook for shit and they need one of them to cook the bacon and pancakes. Noora volunteers to cook, and Linn doesn’t respond besides saying “Call when it’s ready,” and going back to her cave. Noora put the boys in charge of cleaning of their dining room table of the mess of unopened rent notices and magazines and making the fruit salad. They get to work and after a peaceful silence, Isak speaks up. 

 

“Hey, guys... I need to ask you something” he says shyly, almost regretting it after saying it.

 

“You need your guru?” The older boy asks excitedly.

 

“What’s up?” Noora asks, concern in her face.

 

“I guess, I need my guru,” he says with a laugh before speaking again.

 

“So, there’s this guy, that like I always delivery pizza to and he never fucking tips me, but he’s cute like really cute, but he’s an asshole? Like who doesn’t tip someone? WHO DOES THAT? Not to mention he NEVER REMEMBERS MY NAME! HE CALLS ME FUCKIN-FUCKING LIKE IVAN! WHO CALLS SOMEONE IVAN?” Isak grows progressively angrier, to the point he’s shouting. 

 

The silence the room was deafening for a while, before Isak’s gay guru pipes up.

 

“You want to bang him don’t you,” He says, with a proud smirk on his face. Noora tries to hide her laugh.

 

“Fuck you guys, I knew I shouldn’t have talked to you guys about this” The curly haired boy says, turning around to leave.

 

“Wait! I want to help you” He says, running to stop the boy from leaving.

 

Isak turns around with a look of annoyance and hops on top of the countertop.

 

“fine.” 

 

“It's like you like the boy but it seems like he doesn't like you back, right?”

 

“yeah.”

 

“Well, I think maybe he does like you. Notice how he comes up with a new wrong name that starts with I whenever he sees you? No one does that if they don't know someone's name. Just saying,” the wise guru points out.

 

“I mean, yeah, okay, good,” Isak says, trying to act like that information didn’t make him ecstatic.

  
  


The two girls and two boys ate their pancakes, bacon and fruit at their small dining table, talking lightly and making jokes. Isak felt content knowing he finally is in a place that was safe, away from chaos, and the boy he may or may not find attractive may like him back.


	4. texts and parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you Cat. <3

**Monday, 10:30**

 

“Did you guys hear about Vilde and Eva at the party on Saturday?” Magnus says with excitement, as if this gossip about two second year girls is the most important thing at the moment.

 

“They hooked up, like  _ hooked up _ ” He says, giving a suggestive look to emphasise what they did.

 

Isak and Jonas weren’t surprised, they knew Eva was bisexual and from Eva’s drunk confessions, they knew Vilde was a lesbian, a very in the closet lesbian. This wasn’t the first time the two girls hooked up, and judging by how happy Eva seems, this won’t be the last. 

 

“Magnus, are you sure? Vilde is boy crazy…” Jonas says, trying to keep Vilde’s sexuality a secret, for her sake. 

 

“Yeah I’m sure! It was better than my dreams! But she probably was just drunk” Magnus exclaims.

 

Isak scrunches his nose in disgust. “Mags, don’t tell us about your creepy lesbian dreams”

 

“Yeah, you’re kinda fetisizing lesbians..” Jonas pipes in.

 

Mahdi has yet to say anything, too in love with the stack of waffles he’s eating.

 

“My bad,” The blonde mumbles, going back to eating his cheese toastie.

  
  


**Tuesday, 21:22**

 

_ Lea  _

Isak, text papa.

 

_ Isak Valtersen _

Why?

 

_ Lea   _

Something’s up with mama. Also, there was an issue with the bank and your rent money.

 

_ Isak Valtersen  _

What’s wrong with mama? Tell papa to text me the issue, I’ll deal with it.

 

_ Lea  _

She is being moved to a different facility, her medications are not working anymore.

_ Isak Valtersen _

She shouldn’t be in a facility to begin with.

 

_ Lea  _

Well, you left, and papa couldn’t handle her, so yeah, she has to be in a hospital. She’s sick Isak.

 

_ Isak Valtersen _

Don’t fucking go there Lea. You weren’t there either.

 

_ Lea  _

Fine. Just call papa.

 

_ Isak Valtersen _

I have to go do homework.

 

_ Lea  _

Okay. Papa and I miss you Isak. 

 

_ Isak Valtersen _

Okay.

 

_ Lea  _

I love you.

 

_ Isak Valtersen _

I love you too. 

  
  


**Wednesday, 18:50**

 

Another day, another pizza, and another fucking annoying customer. Isak was working the counter again, filling in for someone who got drunk the past night and had a hangover. Isak thought it was absurd that someone would get wasted on a Tuesday night, but to each his own.

 

“Hi, Ignacio is it? Can I get a large cheese pizza with a bottle of Coke?” 

 

He lifts his head at the familiar voice and groans.

 

“Hi. It’s Isak by the way. Your total will be 100,50kr.” He says, unamused.

 

Even hands him the money and waits whilst the smaller blonde grabs the pizza and soda.

 

The exchange was quick and short, but for some reason Isak can’t stop thinking about how warm Even’s hands felt as he grabbed the pizza, touching the younger one’s as well. It wasn’t some cliche “electric chemistry” feeling, it just felt nice, natural, for their hands to touch. As if Isak could imagine holding the other boy’s hand, to feel the warmth between his fingertips. That is, if the personality that came with the hand weren’t so terrible.

  
  


Isak’s shift finished, and he took the bus home as usual. He got home, and flopped onto his bed, lying on top of the pile of sheets and dirty clothes, too tired to care about the fact that it was 21:40 and he hadn’t finished his homework yet.

 

“ISAK I’M DOING LAUNDRY!” Eskild yelled from down the hall.

 

“UH-OKAY, ONE SECOND,” 

 

The tired boy yells back, clumsily collecting his dirty laundry into a big pile by his door. As soon as the vast amount of shirts, underwear and socks were collected, he took of his uniform, dumped it on the pile, and changed into sweatpants and a too-small shirt, and started his homework. Although he doesn’t eat well, or sleep well, or do anything important to live a healthy life well, he did have all 6’s in his classes, and that’s something he prided himself on, was that even though all the shit with his family, his grades were good.

  
  


After finishing his homework, he sent a quick goodnight message to his mom.

 

_ Isak Valtersen _

 

Night mamma. Love you.

  
  


Isak didn’t expect a reply, and if he did get one, he wouldn’t be able to understand it, just like how he can’t understand what went through his mother’s mind at times, but that’s okay because he knows his mom is sick, and he loves her just the same.

  
  


**Thursday, 14:00**

 

_ Papa _

I’m moving Mamma. Do you want me to send you the website of the facility?

 

_ Isak Valtersen _

Why are you moving her? Also I need rent money.

 

_ Papa _

The facility she is at now is too expensive, I’m not made of money. 

 

_ Papa _

I transferred your rent money. The problem Lea told you about is Oskar had emergency surgery and I didn’t have the money when I usually do.

 

_ Isak Valtersen _

You didn’t have rent money because your fucking obese cat had to have surgery? Seriously Papa?

 

_ Papa _

Language Isak.

 

_ Isak Valtersen _

Whatever, I have to go. Bye.

 

_ Papa _

Goodbye Isak. Please come see Lea and I soon.

(Read 14:13)

  
  


**Friday, 22:50**

 

Isak was wasted. He had six beers, and too many shots to count, but that was his intention.

All week, Lea and his dad had been bothering him, and his mom was getting worse, he needed this, deserved it in fact. 

 

That’s how the boy ended up on the couch of some random third year’s house, talking to girl, trying to make people think he was straight, even though everyone who really knew him knew he was very much gay.

 

Oh god, now the girl was making him feel her underwire in her bra, complaining about being a girl, and all the blonde boy wanted was to find another closet case and make out with him in the locked bedroom of the apartment. 

 

It was now at least 23:45 and Isak was a new level of wasted, and sitting on a couch closely to the one and only, Even Bech Næsheim, slurring together words, hoping they formed logical sentences. He knew he was flirting, moving closer to the other boy, touching his knee, looking at his lips. The room was spinning but all he could think about is Even and how much he really did like the tall blonde.

 

“You are so fucking hot” Isak whispers, the words cramming together because of the alcohol in his body.

 

Even just laughs, a warm laugh, one that could make winter turn to spring, and cure any deadly illness. 

 

Isak leans in, putting his hands on the older one’s hips, and just as he was about to kiss him, Even lightly pushes him off. Simply saying “Not like this,” before leaving the drunk boy to wonder what he did wrong.

 


	5. Hangovers and Work

**_Saturday, 13:10_ **

 

Isak woke up only to find he fell asleep with his shirt off and his pants halfway down his legs. His head was pounding, and the boy realised he had a major hangover. All he remembered from last night was talking to that girl- Emma, a first year he used so he looked straight. All of a sudden, he felt something in his stomach rise up, and he sprinted to the bathroom, his pants somehow slipping off and not tripping him as he ran to the bathroom.

 

After puking all the contents of his stomach out, he felt slightly better. He still needed water desperately, and he still had an insane headache, but he felt better overall.

 

Isak walks to the kitchen to find Eskild asleep on the sofa, snoring louder than a chainsaw. He grabs a glass, filling it up with tap water, and searches the cupboards for ibuprofen. 

 

After downing 2 painkillers, the tired boy gets in the shower, hoping it will make him feel better, or at least less gross. He hops out, dries his hair with a towel, and heads to his room and checks his phone. 1 message from Mama, and 7 messages in the groupchat with the boys.

 

 

_ Mama _

For wE must ALL appear BEOFR the jUDgemenT seat of CHRIST so that easch of us MAY RECeive what is due us fro the tHIngs done wHile in the bODy whether gooD or Bad 

(delivered 23:20)

 

Isak sighed. Sometimes he worried so much about his mom, it made him so sad sometimes that the woman she was when he was very little, was trapped it felt like, in the walls of paranoia. He then looked to see what the boys had said. 

 

**Cat Hooker and Friends**

 

_ Jonas Vasquez _

Did anyone go to that third year party last night?

 

_ Jonas Vasquez _

I heard there was a huge fight and the cops came

 

_ Mahdi Disi _

I heard about that, wasn’t there tho

 

_ Magnus Fossbakken _

Morning boyss, I wasn’t there either

 

_ Mahdi Disi _

Isak? Were you?

 

_ Magnus Fossbakken  _

Yeah, Isak w u @

 

_ Jonas Vasquez _

ISAK WAKE UP

(read 1:48)

 

_ Isak Valtersen _

I’m up jesus christ

 

_ Isak Valtersen _

I was at the party but left before the fight

 

He throws his phone beside him and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling for awhile. Sometimes he felt like he was sinking, into something indistinguishable, but dark. Jonas and his family were the only people who knew he was gay. Thinking back to last night, touching the underwire of the girl’s bra, he felt disgusted with himself, how he couldn’t even live his own truth, he lives a lie. And just as Isak was about to lose it, Noora walks in.

 

“Isak, I’m going grocery shopping do you want to come with me?” She asks, expecting him to say no.

 

Normally he would say no, but something is telling him he should, he needs to get out of the house. So he nods his head, grabbing his jacket and slipping on a pair of shoes, and following Noora out the door and down the street to the supermarket.

 

“Two types of chips and chicken noodles Isak really? You need protein, vegetables, dairy” Noora says disapprovingly looking at the food in the teenage boy’s arms.

 

“I do have protein in the chicken powder, vegetables in the potato chips, and i’ll buy milk, fine.” Isak says.

 

“Isak.”

 

“Noora.”

 

“You need actual food. Look at my cart. Whole grain pasta, peppers, tomatoes, and milk and cheese. Isak no wonder you look dead, you eat terribly.” Noora lectured him for the millionth time.

 

“Fine. I will buy some eggs, and some chicken, cheese, and broccoli. Happy?” The boy sighs, choosing to ignore the girl’s comment on him looking “dead”.

 

They shop around for awhile until they have everything they need. As soon as the get back to the apartment, Isak grabs his bag of potato chips and heads into his room, closing the door behind him, and turns on his laptop to watch  _ The Get Down _ while eating his “dinner” of potato chips and the flat coke he found on his bedside table.

 

**Wednesday, 19:30**

 

Isak was at work, wiping down tables, when the person working the register had to leave, saying his cat ate a sock and had to have emergency surgery, so Isak had to work both the register and clean the tables. 

 

As soon as the dinner time rush started to die down a little, in came a tall blonde boy, Even.

Isak realised it seemed like at least two times a week Even was here, or calling in an order in which Isak always seems to have to deliver.

 

“Welcome to Dominos, how may I help you?” He recited boredly.

 

“Why hello Ishmael” Even says, a bright smile on his face as he leans over the counter.

 

“For the last time, it’s Isak.” The younger boy groans.

 

“Anyway, I would like one medium cheese pizza, and one medium pepperoni pizza, with two cokes please.” 

 

“Oh, two cokes hm? You on a date?” Isak asks, his heart sinking, but he ignores it best he can.

 

“Just a friend,” Even answers.

 

“Hey sorry I’m late- Isak?” A blonde girl joins Even.

 

“L-Lea? What are you doing here? How do you know him?” Isak asks, staring at his sister then at Even, then back to her.

 

“He’s a friend from when I went to Bakka, how do you know him?” She says.

 

“I uh- He just goes to my school, that’s all,” Isak said, suddenly becoming nervous with the fact that Lea knew Even. 

 

“Well uh, I’m going to sit at the table, let me know when you guys are done catching up” Even says, slightly confused by the standoffish behaviour of the two Valtersens.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a first real chapter! I would like to say a billion thank you's to Cat who has helped me write this, by reading it and helping me make this chapter great. I hope to update 1-2 times a week, but it all depends on how busy I get with school and ballet and everything. Hope you enjoy! You can follow me on tumblr at sunshine-evak, twitter at sunshineevak, and on instagram at sunshine.evak!


End file.
